


Commemoration

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, I'm trying to be funny, M/M, Overcoming Internalized Homophobia, Two Sides of the Same Idiot, loving idiots, novelty t-shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Merlin gets Arthur a gift to commemorate a milestone in their relationship.Written for Kinkalot 2020 team bingo challenge, for the image prompt square.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Commemoration

**Author's Note:**

> Image Prompt (ignore that I took some liberties with adding an 's' and eliminating the fine print):

Merlin knew Arthur was fairly repressed going into the relationship. Just looking at Uther, his incredibly conservative father, told him all he needed to know about Arthur’s internalised ideas about queerness and gender roles. But he really liked Arthur— loved him, not long after they began dating— and was determined to be patient and let Arthur take things at his own pace. He would mention things that he would like to do with his boyfriend, but tried to never push or make Arthur feel pressured as much as he could.

So when Arthur came to him one day, asking if Merlin would let Arthur try going down on him, Merlin jumped at the chance to help the man he loved overcome one of his mental blocks about being gay and the sex that goes along with such.

Getting head from his hot boyfriend was a welcome bonus.

“You’re a man, you know what it feels like to have your dick sucked,” Merlin said as Arthur made himself comfortable between his legs. He was sitting on Arthur’s bed— figuring that the first time he did this he should be in familiar surroundings even if Merlin privately thought his own bed was comfier— his back was against the headboard and a pillow was beneath his ass to prop him up.

“Yes, Merlin, I am aware of that fact,” Arthur said, arrogance dripping from his tone. Merlin could hear the undertone of trepidation, though, and offered him a reassuring smile.

“Just remember, no teeth,” Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes. “And you can take your time, it’s not a race to the finish. Oh, and you don’t have to try deep throating on your first go, that’s more of an advanced skill.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s cock and firmly stroked it, drawing a gasp from him. “Any other pointers, coach?” he asked sarcastically. Merlin flashed him a grin.

“Now that you mention it…” he said, and Arthur shook his head before bending down to lick at the tip of Merlin’s cock, trying to shut him up. Merlin had to say it was fairly effective. He’d been blown by many men, but something about beautiful, fit, athletic, gorgeous, unattainable Arthur Pendragon bobbing between his legs, licking his cock as if it were a delicious lolly, made Merlin go weak. He threw his head back and moaned, threading fingers through Arthur’s silky blond hair to guide his movements.

*

After Merlin had come and caught his breath, when his heart rate had slowed somewhat, he smiled a satisfied smile at his boyfriend and cupped his face with one hand.

“You want me to…?” he asked, making an obscene gesture with his free hand. Arthur blushed to the roots of his hair and shook his head.

“I already did, when I was… you know.” He lifted his own hand to show the come dripping over it, and Merlin bit his lip at the sexy sight of it before pulling Arthur’s hand to his mouth to lap at the cooling come.

“Wish I could have seen you,” he said between licks. “Love watching you touch yourself.”

When his hand was relatively clean, Arthur pulled it away from Merlin and settled himself in his lap, snuggling close the way he unconsciously did when he needed reassurance. Merlin smiled and petted Arthur’s hair, tracing the shape of his ear with the tip of one finger.

“So how was it?” Arthur asked after a long moment.

“Hm?” Merlin hummed, having relaxed enough for his attention to start drifting.

“You know. The blowjob.” The last word was said just above a whisper, as if Arthur were afraid of someone else hearing him say it. “How was it?”

Merlin laughed, then leaned over to lay a kiss in Arthur’s hair. “You couldn't tell?”

“I mean of course you came but was it good?” Arthur turned and buried his face in Merlin’s lower stomach. Merlin’s heart clenched, both at how far Arthur had come in being able to talk about such things as well as the fact that he had such hangups to overcome thanks to his upbringing.

“It was great. The man I love was sucking me, it was spectacular,” Merlin said. He felt Arthur smile against his stomach.

“I love you too,” he said, muffled against Merlin’s skin. The words made Merlin incandescent with happiness, considering the way Arthur had fought against any sort of romantic declarations or endearments early in their relationship. “But if I want to improve you have to be honest with me.” 

“I am being honest,” Merlin said. “It felt great. I came. I can’t wait for you to do it again. Anything else will come with practice.”

“Helpful,” Arthur said, voice dry. Merlin laughed, and shifted to reach over the side of the bed where he kept his overnight bag.

“Oh, I have a present for you to mark this momentous occasion,” he said as he dislodged Arthur from his lap. His boyfriend made a disgruntled noise, but sat up with a curious look on his face. Merlin made a noise of triumph as he dug through the carryall, emerging with what he was looking for. He handed Arthur a neatly-folded square of black fabric, keeping one for himself. “Happy first blowjob!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and unfolded the cloth, finding a black T-shirt that said, _I 🖤 BJs_ on it in bold letters. “What,” he asked, flat. Merlin grinned.

“I thought it would be fun to commemorate the occasion,” he declared, holding up his own T-shirt which read, _I was blown by Arthur Pendragon and all I got was this lousy T-shirt_.

“When the hell did you get these made?” Arthur asked, sounding scandalised. Merlin shrugged.

“A while ago,” he said.

“And you’ve just been carrying them around in case I decided I wanted to…?”

Merlin shrugged again, his smile never wavering, not wanting to give Arthur a chance to feel weird about things.

“I am _not_ wearing this in public,” Arthur argued after a long moment, ears turning a fetching shade of crimson. Merlin laughed, shaking his head.

“We can wear them as pyjamas, you muppet,” he teased as he pulled his own over his head and pointed cheekily at the front of it for Arthur to look at again. Arthur had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and Merlin internally celebrated. Arthur was prone to brooding when he was feeling unsure of himself, but if there was something Merlin was confident in, it was making him smile.

“Thanks,” Arthur murmured, before pulling his own on. “You’re an idiot though.”

“Yeah I know,” Merlin said happily. “But I’m your idiot.”


End file.
